Awakening Dreams
by SKmuffin
Summary: Selete has never had a pokemon, unlike all his friends. After a fateful encounter with a famous pokedex owner, his life changes as he experiences the wonder of having a pokemon.


Chapter 1

_I bet you're wondering who this is? Oh! I'm just some boy! Some boy who is battling the famous pokemon champion, Red! He had his star pokemon Venusaur out... it was a close battle! But I'm not gonna lose here!_

"_Go! Lugia! Aeroblast!"_

_Just like that, Lugia struck and defeated his Venusaur in one hit… from now on… I, Selete… age 12, was the new pokemon cham-_

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

I smashed my alarm clock and groaned… 7 AM… the time to get ready for pokemon school… the only problem being… I don't have a pokemon. However… I couldn't just stand back, I HAD to enter the pokemon academy. I just had to! I had to enter! For reasons that can't be explained, but it was my goal!

Okay, I bet you're wondering what's going on? Well there are many aspects about pokemon… you can be a trainer, a gym leader, a professor or what was just recently discovered about a year ago or two… a breeder. However, there are many people who have pokemon who don't know what they want to be, so these places called pokemon school That's the place I want to go which only has one requirement to join… you need a pokemon.

I quickly looked at the mirror before I ran out the door. I wore a red sweater, I had cut the sleeves off to look 'cool', though my mom still questions my thoughts. I had left it open so you can see my blue shirt underneath it. I wore black shorts along with the new black and red running shoes. It went really well with my milky white skin. I had a red head band with a pokeball sign on it, under my spiky blue hair. To be honest, I had dyed my hair blue just so it'd match my eye color… it's naturally just plain black but I wanted to stand out from the crowd! Not that it matters too much… since no matter what, my blue hair will never stand out as much as our Gym Leader's, Whitney anyways.

"Selete!" I heard my mom calling me from the kitchen. "Are you gonna try to apply for the poke-school again? Seyone is wondering!"

"Yeah mom!" I replied. "Of course I'm going!"

I quickly ran out of my room and into the kitchen looking at my neighbor, Seyone, eating a toast of bread.

Seyone was just a year younger then me, but we've known each other since we were young! She had brown long hair with brown eyes. Her skin was a bit darker then mine, but you really couldn't tell that much. She was a bit shorter then me… today she had on her usual outfit of a pink shirt with a pokeball emblem on it, long blue jeans along with her pokeball belt… Mareep's shadow obviously visable within the pokeball.

"I don't even see why you bother trying! No pokemon, equals no entry!"

"Well who was it that promised to catch me my very own pokemon? Hmm?" I asked.

"Well it's not my fault! Catching pokemon isn't that easy you know! Atleast I have one!"

"Whatever, come on!" I said before grabbing a muffin on my way out.

"Hey, wait for me!" Seyone shouted from behind me.

Me and Seyone were walking together on the streets of goldenrod city to the pokemon school, like always.

"If you get a pokemon, why don't you just become a trainer right away? A lot of kids do nowadays. Not like you're forced to go to this school."

"Well those kids have care free parents. My mom ain't gonna let me out of Golden rod for a long time… sides, I need to learn the basics some where you know."

"Okay… if you say so…"

I took a glance at her.

"You sure It's okay to walk with me every morning?" I asked.

"Well either way, you'll come anyways so don't worry about it!" She said back to me.

"Well… I don't mind at all but… wouldn't you like to get to school earlier?"

"Selete, shut up. I'd rather go with you! It's more fun to walk with company then by yourself after all!" for some reason, she seemed a bit mad. I don't see why, so I just shrugged it off as we went to the pokemon school.

* * *

I sighed outside by myself. I was sitting outside the school looking up at the sky. Once again, they wouldn't let me enroll… No pokemon, no entry. Hmm? In the sky was what seemed to be a pokemon with water coming out of it's back, jetting it's way toward to radio tower. I've heard rumors of this happening, but this was the first time I actually saw it myself. Only one thing came to mind… the first pokemon breeder to exist, Gold, has just entered the city. I ran after him, to the Goldenrod Radio Tower.

I was now standing at the entrance of the Goldenrod Radio Tower… and the first thing I see is Gold talking with the security guard.

"Aw, come on! Pretty please! I mean, I'm one of Professor Oak's loyal researchers! The first pokemon breeder ever! Please? You gotta let me in! I just want to see Mary!"

"No Gold, for the last time, we can't let you in while we are broadcasting."

"But… I just want a autograph is all!"

"Jesus Gold, you're 13 now, you can at least wait an hour!" the guard looked like he was getting irritated… my guess was this wasn't Gold's only visit here.

Gold let a sigh and made a walk toward my direction before he glanced up at me.

"Huh? What do you want kid?" Right away, my heart beat got faster. I didn't know what to say. I took a deep breath and shouted.

"Catch a pokemon for me!" I shouted… it took all my courage to say that.

"Catch you a pokemon?" He asked.

'_Oh no! He's not going to get me one! But he was my only chance! Since Seyone definitely can't catch me one… I'm screwed.'_

"Okay, sure… maybe you'd like this one! Go Explotaro!" Gold shouted and within a flash he reached onto his belt and threw the ball in front of me.

I leaped back as a giant yellow pokemon with a black back suddenly appeared in front of me, fire blazing out of it's back.

"Whoa! What is that?"

"It's called a Typhlosion. My first ever fire pokemon. Looks pretty cool, doesn't he? Bet you can't find a pokemon like him anywhere else!"

I looked up at the Typhlosion… Gold's 'Explotaro'. It was two times bigger then me! It looked down at me and then it smiled, before lowering it's head toward me and licked my face. Being honest, I was shocked. A pokemon this scary can be friendly.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to have him?" I asked. It was strange, why would Gold give me such a strong pokemon, when he had just met me?

"Of course not! Listen kid, raising a pokemon isn't easy, it takes lots of patience and dedication. Not just anyone can be a pokemon trainer!" Those words he said really ticked me off.

"Then… I'll just have to get one myself!" I ran out of the city, toward route 35. I didn't know why I ran, I just did. Right away, the scenery had changed. The big buildings in Golden Rod were no more as suddenly a whole grassy plane was in front of me. My anger before from Gold's words were no longer there. "Wow…" I said. My mom never let me out of the city, so this was really the first time I saw this view through my own eyes. I ran forward through the grass but sadly didn't run into any pokemon. "This just sucks…" I said as I kicked something that seemed to be solid… When I looked down on the ground… a small brown bird that appeared to be sleeping looked up at me angrily.

"No way! I found a pokemon!" I exclaimed happily. "Hey there, name's Selete! What's yours? You okay little buddy? Sorry if I disturbed your sleep!" I didn't know what else to say. I found a pokemon all by myself!

"Hoot… Hoot… HOOTHOOT!"

"Oh, is that your name little fella?"

"Hoot!" "Hoot!" Suddenly… I heard 'Hoot' all around me. I looked around, I was surrounded by Hoothoot!

"Shit!" I shouted before I turned around and started running.

"Go Pitaro! Use thunder shock!" "Pichu!" a little yellow and black rat jumped onto my shoulder before taking off, the air behind me suddenly getting warmer… by an intense amount. I turned around and looked at a small yellow rodent smiling and waving at me… with a flock of Hoothoot on the ground struggling to move.

"Pichu, pi! Pichu!"

"That… little thing… took out that whole flock?"

"Pitaro is one of the first pokemon I hatched. He seems to have taken a really good liking to me as well." I turned back around and saw Gold smiling at me as he placed a ball in my hand.

"This is… a pokeball?" I asked… it had an obvious answer but I was just shocked to see a pokeball in my hand.

"You wanted a pokemon, right? Well behind you, there is a lot of Hoothoot ready to be captured, so go on! Give it a throw!"

"Right… thanks Gold!" I said before looking back at the flock of Hoothoot. "Hoothoot! I choose you! Go pokeball!" I said as I threw it. Instantly, the ball opened and one of the Hoothoot went inside. The ball started shaking for a bit before stopping. I picked it up and saw Hoothoot's figure looking up at me weakly. "Awe… I'm really sorry for waking you up. But… why would you be sleeping in the day time anyways?"

"Some pokemon sleep on the day, you'll only see them running around at night. Hoothoot are generally friendly pokemon, but you woke it up when it usually sleeps! Just imagine waking up after like an hour of sleep! That'll be horrible, right?"

"I guess… I'm sorry little guy!"

"So… what will you name it?" I looked up at Gold questionably. "When you catch a pokemon, you can give it a nickname, one that makes the pokemon your's without question! Got a name for it?"

I looked at Hoothoot and instantly decided. "I'll call you Icchi." I said.

Gold gave me a look. "What, the next one gonna be named Nii or something?"

"Thanks Gold…" I gratefully… I didn't have anything else to say. I then looked up at him. "I thought you said not anybody can be a trainer though."

"Heh… well you showed me determination. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to the city! Later!" he took off on his… skateboard? I sighed and ran back home. I decided to heal my pokemon at the pokemon center for the very first time, it was a very warm experience! Now… to join the pokemon school tomorrow morning!

(the next day)

"Today class, it seems like we got a new student." The teacher seemed like she was holding back a laugh. "Please welcome him in!"

I walked into the room… completely shocked with what was in front of my eyes.

"Err… hi… Names Selete… is this the right class?"

What had stood in front of me seemed to be an entire kinder garden class.

(end story)

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first story here! I have a lot planned for this story. If you haven't guessed, this takes place in the manga after the Emerald Arc. Please give me all the support you can give. Thank you!


End file.
